You Were There
by HiddenHeart71122
Summary: This is a Blood  cross-over with music. I need your help to decide to just leave this one chapter, or continue. If I continue each chapter or every other chapter will have its own new song. If I continue and you have any requests please just let me know
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pouring down out of the black abyss the clouds have made out of the sky. The world was covered in shadow and not even the blinding bright flashes of lightening could break through the dark. Rain, so much like tears. Thunder, low and loud rummbling almost like groans of pain. Pain, an emotion that once it creeps over your heart like cold, clawed hands, it will never let go. It will consume you, til there is nothing left, and leave you their like nothing but trash.

What causes pain? Abuse? Death? Loneliness? What is pain? WHats the point of it? Why?

Saya looked around. She was so lost in thought she had no idea where she was. She could see the graffetied up brick walls, smell the rotting food in the dumpster, feel the grimy dirt and gravel under her. She hugged her legs to chest and barried her face in her knees and let the tears flow. The rain poured down on her, the thunder rummbled and echoed around her. She couldnt see much in this light and she didn't want to.

She didn't know what to do anymore...She just didn't know what to do...

You feel like a candle in a hurricane,  
>Just like a picture with a broken frame Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight But you'll be alright, you'll be alright<p>

How could she go on? THere was no one for her anymore... Her parents had passed away when that fire broke out. Her friends she had pushed so far away she could never pull them back. She had no one left. No family, no friends, and now, no more fiance.

Cause when push comes to shove You taste what your made of,  
>You might bend til you break cause its all you can take<p>

Saya knew she wouldn't be able to do anything to change...nothing to get the friends she lost and nothing to make new ones. She looked up towards the sky, still weeping its tears of rain. She heard the patters of someone walking closer and looked up ay a man with curly blonde had a depth of sadness glazed over his grey eyes...he held out his hand. Said nothing, just looked at her. Saya already could tell he was in the same lonely, cold, dark place as she was. Maybe under different circumstances, but the same place none the less.

They stayed there for awhile, until finally Saya wiped the grime from the ground on her jeans, and hesitatnly, took his hand.

On your knees you look up Decide you've had enough You get mad, you get strong Wipe your hands, shake it off Then you stand, then you stand

He kept ahold of her hand and led her out of the alleys, through the streets, until finally he led her to his house; A medium sized, pale tan house. He led her in and and still neither of them had said a word. Saya couldn't help it when she whispered, "I'm Saya..." He gave her a soft smile in return.

"Nice to meet you Saya. My name is Solomon. THe bathroom is down the hall and there is a spare room right next to it"

"Why are you doing this for me?...you don't even know me"

"Sure I do. Your name is Saya, your alone, need a place to stay, and are having a hard time" Saya just sighed and turned to the hallway. She locked the bathroom door behind her and turned the shower on and watched as the steam swirled off the pouring water. She watched the swirls around the water for minutes before she undressed slowly and looked down at herself. Now that she thought about it, it had been a long while since she last took a hadn't taken a shower since Haji died...her love, and only reason for living.

Life's like a novel With the end ripped out The edge of a canyon With only one way down Take what you're given before its gone Start holding on, keep holding on

The water poured down her, slowly washing away the dirt, unmatting her hair, and making her sigh out with a breif momment of joy. She started to condition her hair, then she started to slowly moving the soap bar in cmall circles along her body. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall and thought back to all her happy times with Haji.

Cause when push comes to shove You taste what you're made of You might bend, till you break Cause its all you can take On your knees you look up Decide you've had enough You get mad you get strong Wipe your hands shake it off Then you Stand, Then you stand

She turned off the water and wrapped around her a towel under her arms, and looked at herself in the mirror. She had long blue-black hair, and she suddenly didn't like it. She dug through several drawers looking for the hair cutting siccors til she finally found them...and started cutting. Long peices of hair started falling to the ground around her feet.

Everytime you get up And get back in the race One more small piece of you Starts to fall into place Oh

Once she was finished her waist long hair had been cut to shoulderish length. She smiled at herself, changed into the sweat pants and t-shirt Solomon had given her while he washed her closed, and walked out.

Cause when push comes to shove You taste what you're made of You might bend, till you break Cause its all you can take On your knees you look up Decide you've had enough You get mad you get strong Wipe your hands shake it off Then you Stand, Then you stand

Solomon looked up from the table and his coffee at her and smiled.

"Hey, Uhm...thanks, for you know, everything" saya said shy and softly.

"Nothing to thank for, Hey saya, you hungry?" He smiled at her and Saya couldn't help but smile back.

"Solomon...I am starving,"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people here is chapter 2. By the way. the song in the first chapter is Stand by Rascal Flatts. This song is Guardian Angel by Abandon all Ships. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>It had been a little more than a week that Saya had stayed with Solomon. They hadn't really done much, just sat around, went out to eat once or twice, watched a movies. Which could almost, sadly, normal. But then again, what is normal? What defines normal from strange or weird? Normal, ordinary, plain.<p>

Yet despite Solomon's company, the burning ache in her chest never stops. It just burns like a wild forest fire out of control. As hot and dry as a desert. She had always been with Hizu. When they were growing up, when they traveled around the world. Just the two of them. The day he proposed was her happiest memory, and the day he died, was her worst.

Saya snuck out late one night, or early in the morning. She didn't bother to look at a clock. All she knew was the sun wasn't going to be up anytime soon, and she needed to get out. So she climbed out her window, and jumped out. As soon as she hit the ground she was running. Running straight for the place she has never had enough courage to go to before. The Cemetery.

She ran past all carved stones, running for his place. His bed for eternal slumber. She slowed as she neared his grave, and shakily stopped in front of it and read.

The cold grey marble stone said " Hizu, The man who fits in anywhere"

She fell to her knees and looked at the stone. Why did we lay our loved ones in casket in the ground? Why do we carve stones for them? She leaned against his tomb and thought that if Hizu was anywhere, if Haven existed, he was there. She knew he would be there…

The breeze picked up and she looked up at the clear night sky. She stiffened as she felt almost a caress over her shoulder and cheek, so much like Hizu use to do. It wasn't cold and harsh like the wind, but worm and soft like a hand.

She looked around rapidly but saw nothing…

_**I'll be there watching from way up high.**_

_**The shadow you can't see when the sun's in the sky.**_

_**Wondering eyes have no disguise.**_

_**It's obvious that this love never dies.**_

Saya looked around again, but still could see nothing…she stood and whisperd, "H-Hizu! Hizu is that you!" She could hear her voice and was shocked at how desperate it sounded. Her tears staining her cheeks her heart fell when there was no answer.

_**Our love never dies, this love never dies**_

She jumped when she felt warm hand on her neck and started a choking laughing/crying sound. "Hizu…I need you…I miss you so much. Please Hizu, "

_**Our love never dies, this love never dies**_

_**I'll be your guardian angel, your sweet company.**_

_**No matter where I go, I'll make sure you're all I see.**_

_**I'll be your guardian angel watching over you.**_

Saya was trying to hug the warmth but could not. Soon despair washed over her once again as she fell against the tomb stone. She was about to go into another fit of crying when a sound so vile and cruel washed though her.

She turned her head to look at a monster standing a few yards away. Its skin looked reptile like and its eyes glowed red. Its arms and legs had long curved claws and its jaws showed just as dangerous teeth.

She didn't hesitate to scream but instead turned and took off running. She was jumping off the stones and through the trees, over fences at an umhuman speed, but the monster was faster. It was closing in on her as she jumped out across the road running to the building, for places to hide.

_**When you thought that you were alone you turned your back on me.**_

_**It's cause you think you sit high on a throne.**_

_**I'll always have you on your knees.**_

She heard the engine roar to life and speed towards her. A semi-truck flew just behind her hitting the monster dead on, and continued running down hill, and straight into a tree. The monster gave a startled growling and tried to claw its way around the truck, but for the moment atleast, it was stuck.

Saya turned and ran through the building, through alleys she had no idea which lead where, but she just continued running.

_**I'll be your guardian angel, your sweet company.**_

_**No matter where I go, I'll make sure you're all I see.**_

She rounded a corner and froze, as three monsters were there. They was two humans, before they were shredded. Blood was splattered on the wall, body parts lain everywhere like some sick bastards puzzle game. They looked up at her, a sicking growling purr in there throats as they lumbered towards her. She wanted to run but she couldn't. Saya knew she needed to run, but instead she sank to her kness shaking as they neared. She whimpered and a single tear slide down her cheek, and they lunged.

_**My eyes are glued I don't mean to intrude.**_

_**I can't get them off of you.**_

_**I pray you'll be watching from way up high.**_

_**The shadow I can't see when the sun's in the sky.**_

_**Watching over you, she felt a sense, a fear.**_

_**As I came near, and on my face I drew a tear**_

Just then the wind picked up dramatically, like a twister was right there with them. A dumpster flew past Saya and she winced as it cut her arm, and hit the monster closest. She watched in amazement as it started to crystalize. She realized quickly that her blood had caused it to do that.

She ran across the alley, and pulled piece of wood out of a crate, and made another cut on her arm, making the blood run down her arm and soak into the wood….she ran to the second monster, jumping over it and spinning, she slammed the stake through its chest.

The monster gave out a cry as its body began to turn to crystal. The third monster didn't wait for Saya, instead it through itself at her. Saya jumped away just in time. The monster turned to her and lunged again, but before it got close to her, a sign from on top of the building landed on it with a sickening crunch.

Saya looked around numbly, before going limp. Panting she closed her eyes… and just lay in the dirt. With a long, tired sigh, she mumbled, "Thank you…Hizu" before drifting into a sleep just as the morning sun came over the horizon. Its rays of light filling the air with warmth and turning the sky pink.

_**I'll be your guardian angel, your sweet company.**_

_**No matter where I go, I'll make sure you're all I see.**_

_**My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude.**_

_**I can't get them off of you I 'll be there watching from way up high**_

_**The shadow you can't see when the sun's in the sky.**_


End file.
